Reprieve
by Pandanoia
Summary: Christine has returned to Erik, but he is not ready to forgive her. That's all right though, she will wait. onesided E/C if you squint and think about it. Watch for slight morbid descriptions.


* * *

**Reprieve**

* * *

Well, of course, I had returned to my Angel. I had strayed far from his path, I agree, but I, Christine Daae, my Angel of Music's own prodigy could not stand the distance from my beloved teacher. He missed me too; there is no doubt about it. Now he is still very sore with me, but I suppose his silence may be warranted, who knows how long he's been in his clever little hiding spot, anticipating my arrival. I myself had almost overlooked him; hidden among the smashed mirrors, the glass littering my Angel's lair succeeded in throwing my balance momentarily.

The mob had visited my Angel, my Erik, before I had. The torn sheets of so preciously transcribed notes strewn about haphazardly brought forth tears to my eyes. I had salvaged a few from the dying flames, set by his own candles, the music no longer sang from the pages, filling my ears with joy; the smashed organ, centerfold, saw to that.

Alas, the underground cavern my Erik had so carefully constructed was far, far from its usual splendorous beauty. Amidst the wreckage, I finally did find my Angel, veiled behind a concealed shattered mirror. Oh, how clever he was, hiding from that horrid mob, he had waited ever so exceedingly patient for me, his lost Little Lotte.

I brought him into my arms immediately immediately, he has been denied this place with me for much too long. Oh, how I missed him so. He ignored me, my poor Angel, I had been oh so horrible to him. He will forgive me eventually, won't you, Erik?

It really is a shame about your home, dear -- I mean, our home, Erik. Well, it is not so bad, as long as we are together is it not? Don't even worry about the mess; I bet this look is all the rage out of our world, very avant-garde, I assure you.

Oh, you can not stand in silence forever, my Angel, in due course you must speak to me again. I really have apologized endlessly for my betrayal, you must believe me. He's always been so stubborn, my Angel has.

I lift his head now, holding him close. The scars no longer bother me, truly Erik, I see your true beauty now.

Dear God though, the stench is getting horrendous.

No matter how long I bathe the man, the odor won't cease. I really should stop complaining, it's a nasty habit my Angel didn't approve of either. At least the decay isn't so bad. Look here, look at my handsome Angel.

What's a bit of rotting flesh to you? As long as I keep the worms from his eyes, I can almost imagine the dangerous gleam they once held, and I loved. No, it isn't so bad, not so bad at all. If only the man would speak to me.

Here, here, I will try singing for you, my Erik! He's always loved that, he taught me nearly everything I know.

Oh dear, I was never as good at the piano as you, Erik, and so many keys have been smashed from their places -- I will just make do with these, though.

See? Wasn't that nice? God, no response still. Isn't he being a little irrational now? Erik, really, it has been so long now, you must forgive me, I insist.

All I need is a word. Just a word, my Angel.

Ouch! Oh, see how upset you have made me now, Angel? I have tripped over that music box of yours. Wait, you love this music box. It should still work, let us see. I'll just wind it up here -- ah, here we go.

_Masquerade, paper faces on parade. _

Such a quaint little tune, no? And such an adorable little monkey up there_. _

_Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you._

I see you are still silent, Erik. This is very silly; we are both grown up far too much for silent treatment games such as these.

Fine, I see how it is. Never mind, my Angel, you take all the time you need. I will always be right here, for when you forgive me. Let me just tidy up a bit more, I believe I am making progress, truly. Such an obstinate man, my angel is. But you know I love you, don't you, dear?

He'll forgive me eventually, you will see.

For now, I will be over there, all right? If you need me just call, I will come over in a moment.

Don't worry, my Angel, I will never leave you again.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that failed. I don't recommend trying to make a writing comeback when you are sick. Anyway, I'm not sure how clear this was but the deal is: Christine decided to ditch Raoul a bit too late and Erik was already dead when she retrieved his corpse from behind his little mirrory-hole thingie. So she's chilling there all insane-like waiting for him to forgive her. Because she's insane _. Hope you enjoyed, the flame, er, review box is down thither :D. **


End file.
